


494. La Nuit De L’homme

by SevlinRipley



Category: It - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Bottom Richie Tozier, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Riding, Top Georgie Denbrough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevlinRipley/pseuds/SevlinRipley
Summary: “Coulda at least warned me of the aphrodisiac you’d sprayed on your neck.”





	494. La Nuit De L’homme

“Georgie,” Richie gasped, falling back onto Georgie’s cock. Sheets pooled around their hips, grey against the beige of their skin, and beneath them, Georgie’s fingers were cupping Richie’s ass, pulling him apart so that Richie could feel the stretch of it as he slipped down to the base of his dick. “That fucking cologne is Satan,” he continued, wrists meeting at the back of Georgie’s neck. He rocked forward again, his cock trailing precum up the center of Georgie’s stomach. “Swear to fucking god, I almost started humping your back earlier.”

Georgie let loose the bit of lip he’d been biting into, on a huff of a laugh as he tipped his head forward enough to meet Richie’s mouth in a kiss. “Am I supposed to take some kind of blame? You’re the one who wanted a piggyback ride.” He sucked in a sharp little breath as Richie’s mouth trailed down his neck, and then to one of Georgie’s nipples, licking it to a peak before gently biting into it. In response, Georgie jerked his hips up, fucking into Richie deep and hard.

“Fuck,” Richie gasped, raw, as he detached from Georgie’s chest and sent him a playful glare. Richie sat back, and up, grinding his hips down before lifting himself up again. “Coulda at least warned me of the aphrodisiac you’d sprayed on your neck.”

“So sorry,” Georgie said, mocking, as he reached for Richie’s cock. Taking it in his fist before stroking the rough pad of his thumb beneath its head, smiling wickedly as Richie shivered, falling back down onto his hips, hard. “Gonna bruise me if you ride me like that with _your_ bony ass.”

Richie tittered out a laugh as he pulled Georgie’s other hand from his own waist, up to press a kiss to his knuckles, sitting still for a moment to enjoy being full. Georgie stroked him, spreading wet down his length after polishing the head until Richie was gasping into the back of Georgie’s hand. “You deserve it. Tease.”

Mouth dropping open, and eyebrows arching, incredulous, Georgie gasped out, “I didn’t know you were sexually attracted to _La Nuit_!” as Richie started settling into a faster pace above him.

To be fair, now that he knew Richie _was_ into it, Georgie was going to be wearing it a lot more often. “And for the record? You should’ve just told me. I would’ve found somewhere to get you off,” Georgie told him.

He scoffed, then felt his mouth water, uncouth, as he pinched his own nipples. High-pitched keen turning into, “We were at Disneyland! Where?”

“Haunted Mansion’s pretty dark, baby…”

“Oh god, _fuck you_ ,” hissed Richie, eyes falling closed as Georgie helped lift him up enough to piston his hips upward, and into Richie’s hole.

“Why, cause now you regret not telling me?” Georgie smirked when Richie couldn’t respond, too lost in fucking himself on Georgie’s cock, Georgie’s fist making it too good, all at once to really think anymore. “I’ll always take care of you, sweetheart. You just have to ask.”


End file.
